The New World
by GallifreyanReject
Summary: Cara Morgan woke up one day to find that her whole world had changed. Will she survive in a world where nobody understands what she is saying? None of the show's original characters yet, but still has the zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Sorry that I haven't updated my other story. I'm rewriting it, as I haven't gotten any reviews. :( Anyways, this is a fanfic kinda like The Walking Dead. I suddenly had an idea (O_O shocking), and I kinda figured that I should write it down, since my memory is as bad as a me in a well,...just me. Anyways, if you think that it should be in a different category, leave a review, or send me a message. I hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

I never knew what happened that day. Everything I knew changed. All I knew was that I had to survive in this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

_I never knew what happened that day. Everything I knew changed. All I knew was that I had to survive in this new world._

"Owwwwwww" I said as I sat up. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, squinting my eyes as the sunlight shone in my eyes from the edge of the cave, aggravating my apparent migraine.

I looked around, gazing at my new surroundings, confused as to where I was. I turned and saw something horrible. I fell to the ground in horror and scooted back as fast as I could. The rotting dead body that lay on the ground a sight to see. It's head was bashed in and blood spattered all over the back wall of the cave. Reaching up towards my face, I felt blood on my face as well. I turned I ran over to a corner of the cave and vomited.

I wiped my sleeve on my face and tried to sort out what I knew. There was a dead body in the corner with blood spattered all over.

I vomited once more before looking around the cave again. I saw a bloody baseball bat on the ground near the body, and a canvas knapsack near the entrance to the cave. I quickly scurried over and grabbed the bat, trying not to look at the body, before hurrying towards the knapsack.

As I neared the knapsack, I noticed that I could see a stream outside, just a short walk outside.

Feeling suddenly very grimy, I made the decision to venture out of the cave and away from the dead body to head towards the stream, wanting to wash the blood off of me.

Jogging over to the stream, I adjusted the knapsack on my back, not wanting for it to fall off.

As I washed my arms in the stream, I looked around, not wanting to get surprised by whatever killed that man in the cave. I quickly finished cleaning my face, ridding myself of all of the blood before emptying the knapsack on a large rock.

I saw that I had an empty canteen, a pair of sunglasses, a blanket, a few bags of what looked like trail mix, a dagger, a box of tampons, and a blue hoodie.

I filled up the canteen a few feet upstream before sitting down to rest. I pulled on the hoodie and laid down on a rock in the shade to rest, my shorts not very good protection against the sun.

I spent a week like that, walking around, just exploring when I ran out of food, and staying close to the rocks. Today, after walking around for a bit, I laid down for a nap.

I was woken up by the sound of a gunshot going off, the bullet impacted a few feet from my face, I could hear someone mutter a foreign curse as I grabbed my bag and ran towards the woods, not wanting to be shot at again.

I could hear them behind me, about two people running through the woods chasing after me. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted at them before I tripped on a root in the ground.

I lay there on the ground, pain shooting through my ankle when they stepped through the trees with bows strapped to their backs, and a single gun strapped to their belts, except, the female's gun was pointed directly at my head. The male seemed to be holding his arm out to stop the female from moving any further towards me.

The female said something, but I couldn't seem to understand her. "Haben Sie gebissen worden?" She asked, looking at me. I just looked at her, unable to understand her. I figured she was speaking a different language, but I couldn't pin-point which one. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

The guy turned to the girl "Bleib hier, Jordyn." He said before walking up to me and suating down to eyelevel with me,. "Hallo?" he asked, "You speak English?" he asked in a thick German accent. "Have you been bitten?"

My eyes lit up as I realized that I knew a little German, albeit not much. Still, that has to count for something, right? I snapped myself out of my thoughts a few seconds later and nodded. "Yeah, I speak English." I paused "But why do you ask if I've been bitten? And why are you two running through the woods with guns and bows?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Do you not know?" I shook my head. "My memory is kinda fuzzy. I can't really remember that far back, like there's a big blank. I woke up in a cave over there about a week ago," I said, pointing towards the cave, "and I've spent a week just sitting around here. I'm kinda lost as to where I am. I'm kinda out of touch with the outside world."

He looked in my eyes before speaking a phrase that would haunt me for the rest of my life. "The dead are walking."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Leave a review, and I'll give you a hug!**


End file.
